Aim
by AntisepticNoir
Summary: France always manages to hurt his own cause. Drabble. Oneshot. France/Canada. Francis/Matthew


Written in fifteen minutes for a friend who asked with a pretty please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I am making no money from this work of fiction. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of fans and myself alike, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Soundtrack: Belle & Sebastian – We Are the Sleepyheads

~!~

"Just one." He was red, he knew it. Embarrassed and frustrated, he reached for his glasses only to have them jerked just out of arm's length again. He mewled pathetically. Defeated, he sank down to the floor, giving up and burying his face into his bear. On his birthday, of all days, France was picking on him.

"Aw, you could have them back if you would just-"

"No, thank you," He didn't even look up. He had hidden his face in the warm, fur of his teddy bear's head. The bear was smiling mockingly up at France with an evil, knowing glint in its black button eyes. That damn bear was luckier than it deserved to be. One day, France would drown it in milk and swallow it whole like a Teddy Graham. Delicious, delicious retribution.

"Come on, France, just give them back. It's his birthday. We all know you're selfish, but this is going above and beyond even for you."

"Stay out of it, Hamburgerface," France snapped. America wilted, looking all the part of a gay, kicked puppy in his pink party hat rimmed with purple feathers.

"France-," England barely got the name out of his mouth before the other blond made it abundantly clear that he was going to ignore the awkward tension in the room come hell or high water or dead teddy bears.

"Mais, Canada, je veux que vous avez un joyeux anniversaire." His eyes appeared from over the brown-furred ridge of the stuffed toy, looking defeated as he stared up at France, who was now dangling his glasses just above his head.

"Bien, donne-moi mes lunettes." France swooned at the sweet, Canadian accent accompanying his muffled, nearly indistinguishable French from behind the plush toy. No, he would not give the glasses back even if he asked with the cutest pleas that he could muster. Canada watched watched after the glasses with eager blue eyes, dangled so tauntingly near to his face. He knew better than to try to grab them, though; he wasn't fast enough.

France sank down to the floor, crossing his legs and gently tugging at the bear's foot to try and see Canada's face. It was not happening. After making the mistake of letting his glasses go for an innocent game of pin-the-leaf-on-the-maple tree and finishing his turn only to find his poor spectacles abducted by the probing, big-headed alien that was France, he was keeping his bear locked in an iron grip. The rest of the part-goers were now all feeling very bad for Canada and wondering if the celebrations were ruined irreparably due to France's selfishness.

"Okay, okay, I'll make it easy for you, if you can get them from me, I won't bug you anymore." Canada looked on the verge of tears as he brought his head up from the teddy, staring accusingly at the other.

"I've already-"

"I won't pull away this time, but there's a condition: You can't use your hands or your feet, and no one else can help you." He winked, and Canada tilted his head in confusion, wondering what the point of was until France hung the frames from his mouth. He was crestfallen as he watched them hang from his grinning lips by the plastic ear piece. Even if he managed to get them back, they'd have a spit stain on them.

"That's not fair." It was apparent what France was hoping would happen. He wanted Canada to use his _mouth _to get them, meaning that he'd get what he wanted anyway. Alas, Canada could be resourceful when he wanted, however, and so a jubilant smile slipped in behind his pout lips as he took both hands and delicately guided the teddy bear's arms to grab the glasses. Bound by his word, France stood still and watched, dejected while the broken pieces of his dreams clattered to the floor around him, as the bear's arms took them from his mouth, aided by Canada. He'd abided by the conditions, and so France had no choice but to give him his glasses back without a fight

With a laugh, Canada slipped them back onto his face and sprang to his feet. The rest of the group laughed heartily at France's indisputable defeat. France sighed and fell back, shutting his eyes and laying sprawled on the floor as he accepted the fact that he would probably never get that kiss from Canada.

A shadow appeared over him after a moment, the party once more in full swing and the drama forgotten. He opened his eyes to see Canada standing with his hand outstretched, offering to help him up. Smiling, he took the help gratefully, letting the younger country pull him to his feet.

"Forgive me for the teasing, I just-" He wasn't allowed to finish. Canada reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, before settling back down. Stunned, the taller country shook his head, letting himself grin as he recollected himself enough to leer back at Canada. "-knew you'd come around."

"I can't see to aim without my glasses." Canada kissed him on the cheek then and wandered off with a floaty gait to the party, leaving a very obviously triumphant France to bask in his own glory.


End file.
